While you were gone
by lilyhermionepotter17
Summary: On the night after Ron left Harry and Hermione get much closer than they thought possible. Just a quick story I hope you read and review.  Check out my Harry and Hermione video on youtube. It's called Harry and Hermione-You were right by my side.
1. Chapter 1

While you were gone

By: lilyhermionepotter17

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't put anything up for a while. So this is a idea that just popped into my head. I plan on it just being a one shot but that could change. Well I hope that you like it. Please leave me a review. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Harry was sitting at the table going through one of the many books that Hermione brought with her. He was looking for anything about the Deathly Hallows. There had to be something in these books about it. As he was reading the next paragraph he heard a noise in the next room. Harry quickly stood up and pulled out his wand. What if someone got past there defenses. Harry slowly entered the next room. What he found was Hermione laying on one of the beds crying.

Harry slowly put away his wand taking a good look around as he did so. Harry walked over to Heremione and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hermione are you ok you gave me a scare there, I thought someone had got in here." Hermione wiped her eyes as she turned over to look at him "I'm sorry Harry I was trying to be quiet so you wouldn't hear me" Harry gave her a quick hug " It's ok I no that you are upset about Ron leaving." Hermione let out another little sob turning back over to buried her head into her pillow.

Harry looked at her for a few seconds then said " Move over a little bit" Hermione looked at him "What?" "Move over a little bit" Hermione did as he asked and Harry climbed into the bed with her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione sucked in a sharp breathe "Harry what are you doing?" "I'm going to lay in here with you for a while until you go to sleep so close your eyes and relex."

Hermione nodded her head closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. As she layed there she realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be. Harry was holding her very close. Her entire back was pressed against his front and he wasn't 12 years old anymore. She could feel the muscles in the arm around her waist and his chest was firm against her back.

Hermione felt a werid tingling sensation start from the top of her head and go all the way down to her toes. Every part of her that touched him felt like it was on fire. As she tried to control her breathing she felt Harry's breathe on the back of her neck and it was fast. " Hermione are you asleep yet?" Harry said in a husky voice. " No" Hermione replied her body starting to shake a little bit. "Are you cold" Harry said bringing her even closer if that was possible.

Hermione sucked in a breathe " No I'm not cold if anything I'm a little warm." Harry didn't saying anything and a few seconds later she felt his lips on the back of her neck. His lips were very warm and her skin tingled were his lips touched. Hermione's breathing became more rapid " Harry what are you doing?" Harry kissed her on the back of her neck again then slowly turned her over on her back so she could see him.

Harry's checks were red and his breathing was shallow. " You need to get your mind of your problems and relax so that you can go to sleep." Hermione let out a little laugh " This is not relaxing me if anything it's making me more tense." Harry looked at her for a few seconds then suddenly moved forward and kissed her. Hermione jerked in surprize. She resisted for about a second then relaxed into the kiss, Harry was a very good kisser.

Harry kissed Hermione slowly enjoying the taste of her lips. He just wanted her to relax so that she could go to sleep but it was turning into something more than that. Harry slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Hermione's lips. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and his tongue slipped in to tangle with her's. Harry's body was on fire and he felt fireworks going off in his head. He never felt this way when kissing Ginny.

Hermione was enjoying Harry's soft lips when she suddenly felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue dipped in to play with her's. Hermione felt explosion going of in her head. I know that she said one time that Harry's kiss was more that satisfactory but it was alot more than that it was amazing. They kissed for a few more seconds then slowly pulled away. They went back for a few more small pecks then pulled away again. They looked at each other both of them breathing heavily.

Harry smiled at Hermione " So did that get your mind off your problems long enough for you to go to sleep." Hermione smiled back " Yes I think that it did." Harry smiled again and pulled her back into the first position that they were in . A few minutes later they both fell asleep smiles on their faces.

The end

Author note: Well there it is. Sorry that it's not that long. I still don't know if I will add more chapters to this or not. Let me know what you think. Once again sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes that I might have.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad that you like my story. I decieded to do another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review.

Declaimer: I own nothing If I did Harry and Hermione would have been together in the end.

Harry woke up the next morning with his face buried in Hermione's hair. He smiled and breathed in deeply. Her hair smelled like strawberries how she keep it like that when they were living in the woods he will never know but he appreciated it. He closed his eyes and pulled her a little bit closer. He could not believe what happened between them last night. Hermione was an amazing kisser. As he layed there thinking about the kiss and hoping that he might get the chance to kiss her again Hermione started to stir. She turned towards him and gave him a smile. "Good morning Harry." "Morning, how did you sleep?" Hermione gave him a look that made his pulse race. "I sleep really good" she said " the best sleep that I have had in a long time..."

As she was talking she was playing with his hair at the back of his neck and it was very distracting. "Harry are you listening to me." Harry looked at her "Huh?" Hermione let out a little laugh and hugged him close, her head buried in his chest. They both layed their for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts. Harry wanted to bring up the kiss but he was afaid too. What if she felt different about the kiss than he did. She was so upset about Ron leaving. As he thought of Ron he felt a little bit guilty laying with Hermione this way. Harry knew that Ron had romantic feelingfor Hermione but did she feel that way about him. Thinking about this made him think of Ginny.

When he dated Ginny last year he enjoyed his time with her but when he saw her at the wedding he felt different towards her. He will never forget the time that he had with Ginny but the kiss he shared with Hermione changed everything. As Harry was thinking these thoughts Hermione was thinking about him. She snugled closer to him. It felt right being in his arms. She felt happy and safe. Hermione smiled into his chest as she thought about the kiss that they shared last night. A shiver went down her spine. When she shivered Harry lifted his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through the strands.

Hermione looked up at him and what she saw made her catch her breathe. Harry was looking at her with desire in his eyes. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Harry kissed her softly running his tongue across her lips. Hermione opened her lips to him and their tongues tangled together. They continued to kiss fireworks going off in both of their heads. They finally pulled away when breathing became an issue. Harry let out a breath "Wow that was amazing." Hermione blushed a bright red. Harry smiled at her. As he looked at her he realized that he was in Love with her. He needed to know how she felt about Ron so he could know how to move forward.

Harry untangled himself from her and got up off the bed. He held his hand out to her "Come on lets grab something to eat and talk." Hermione took his hand and let him pull her up. they walked into the next room holding hands. Hermione grabbed them something to eat out of her bag and joined Harry at the table. They ate for a few minutes without talking. Harry let out a sigh and turned towards her. "Hermione we need to talk about what just happened." Hermione turned towards him as well "Yes I agree with you." Harry took her hands " first off I want to say that I don't regret kissing you now or last night." Hermione let out a breathe " Good because I don't regret kissing you either."

Harry looked into her eyes "Hermione I have feelings for you. I think that they have been there for a while now but I didn't want to act on them because I knew that Ron had feelings for you." " Oh Harry I don't feel that way about Ron." Harry frowned " But you were crying your eyes out last night." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes " yes I was very upset because one of our best friends just walked out on us. I was also worry about him out there by himself I hope that he is O.K and in a safe place." Harry nodded his head " your right even though he acted like a big jerk I hope that he is O.K out there by himself."

Harry squeezed her hands " So you don't have any romantic feelings for Ron." Hermione shook her head " No I think of Ron as a brother." Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes because he was so happy. Harry had to clear his throat before he asked the next question. " So how do you feel about me?" Hermione looked at him with a intense look in her eyes. Harry's heart started to pound. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward for a passionate kiss. Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her flushed against him. Hermione had her fingers buried in his hair and he was running his hands up and down her back. Hermione pulled away and they both had to catch their breathe before they could talk.

Once their breathing had slowed down Hermione spoke " Harry I have been in Love with you for years , you just never noticed." Harry looked surprized for a moment but then he smiled "I'm glad you know why?" Hermione shook her head. " Because I just realized this morning while we laying in the bed together that I was in Love with you. Hermione held her hand up to her mouth in surprize, happy tears running down her face. She jumped into Harry's arms laughing. Harry laughed with her running his fingers through her hair. Hermione pulled away and Harry gently wiped away her tears. Harry pulled her to his side and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat their together for the rest of the day content to just be in each others arms. They knew that tomarrow they were going to have to continue in their journey to defeat Voldemort but as long as they have each other they can get through anything.

Well there it is. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I hope that you like this chapter and are not dissapointed. I'm sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes. Thank you once again for all the great reviews.


End file.
